


I Don't Know What Is

by TheSpiceOfRain



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast), The Two Princes Podcast
Genre: AU, Christmas, Christmas AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpiceOfRain/pseuds/TheSpiceOfRain
Summary: A short Rumir drabble for Christmas Eve!
Relationships: Prince Rupert and Prince Amir, Rumir - Relationship, Rupert and Amir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	I Don't Know What Is

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! Also unedited. I just wanted to get up a little Christmas something for you guys, because ever ship needs a Christmas au! Hope you like it! Comments and kudos are my lifeblood

It was late, and the fire cast a warm yellow glow across Rupert and Amir where they lay on the couch, snuggled close under a blanket. The mantle about the fireplace was lined with snowglobes and garland, four pristine stockings hung sillhouetted against the brightness. The Christmas tree in the corner glowed with the multi-colored lights, glinting off the ornamanets precisely placed by Rupert. Presents were nestled under the branches. The well-wrapped ones were from Amir, the messy ones were from Rupert. On the coffee table sat two empty mugs of hot chocolate. Home Alone was playing quietly on the TV. Their dog, Fitzroy, and their massive cat, Porridge, were laying at their feet, sleeping happily.

Rupert was half on top of Amir, asleep and snoring delicately, his face pressed against Amir's chest. Amir had his arms around Rupert and was smiling to himself. How did he get so lucky? He had this beautiful, beautiful man, lived in this apartment with him, had a dog and cat with him, spent every morning and every night with him.

How did he get so lucky?

He was so glad he'd stumbled into that coffee shop two years ago. So glad he'd been brave enough to ask the cute barista for his number. He was so, so glad that Rupert had agreed to a first date. Then a second. Then a third, a fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, until they lost count.

He sighed, a content smileon his face, and sank deeper into the cushions. The mix of the fire, blankets, and Rupert was making him warm and cozy, and his stomach was full from their earlier dinner at their favorite Chinese restaurant. All in all, he was in the perfect conditions to fall peacefully into a happy sleep.

Before he could, her felt Rupert stir. Amir tightened his arms around him and Rupert let out a long breath, then rolled around so was facing Amir. His eyes were sleepy, his face flushed with warmth, his hair messy and adorable.

"Hey," Amir whispered.

Rupert blinked, and a small grin stretched across his face that made Amir's heart flutter. "Hey. Did I fall asleep?"

Amir nodded and Rupert stuffed his face into Amir's chest with a groan. Amir laughed.

"Sorry," Rupert said, his sweet voice muffled. "I really wanted to have a nice Christmas Eve with you."

Amir lifted a hand to play with Rupert's hair. "Well if this isn't a nice Christmas Eve, then I don't know what is."

Rupet looked up, smile wider and almost proud. "Well, I am pretty loveable."

"You certainly are." Amir leaned down and captured Rupert's lips in a long, lingering kiss.

Their Christmas was perfect.


End file.
